Enlèvement
by Dakota Boticcelli
Summary: Por que una bestia arrinconada y amenazada era peor o igual que un amante cabreado.


**Los personajes están lejos de pertenecerme**

**Si su hija sufre y llora es por una escritora de yaoi, señora.**

**Un buen tema: "_La parte de adelante" –Andrés Calamaro-_**

**[Enlèvement]**

**_I_**

Algunas personas creen que morir es pasar de lleno a otra etapa liberada de la peste carnal. Otros, sin embargo, piensan que no hay absolutamente nada detrás de esa cortina de humo blanco que cruzamos en cierto momento y por ciertas circunstancias. Muchas otras, quizás, temen más al modo de dejar este mundo que al concepto propio de dejar de existir. Explícitamente, ese no era el problema de nuestro sujeto en cuestión. No se puede negar, a su vez, que estaba algo alterado nerviosamente, le dolía la mandíbula y parte del cuello; y un pequeño tic en la ceja derecha no lo dejaba relajarse y disfrutar del viaje con todos los gastos pagos hacia… Mmm… Bueno… donde sea que lo llevaran.

Si había algo que realmente le hiciera perder la cordura era abandonar su rutina diaria. Ese asemejo de descontrol y _libre albedrío_ hacia que su humor decayera como el precio del crudo en verano.

Otra cosa que él no soportaba era el calor. Sentir su cuerpo evaporar y empegostarse era algo un _tanto _desagradable para él. Al menos que ese sudor incluyera al de su único y mejor amante, y eso, exactamente, no se aplicaba al estado húmedo de su rostro, uno cubierto en contra de su voluntad. Y es que los secuestradores de la actualidad deberían ocuparse en aprender un poco sobre las incomodidades causadas por las sogas picosas en las muñecas y tobillos y leer sobre las afecciones causadas en la piel por los trapos hediondos que colocan sobre el rostro para impedir la visibilidad.

Alguien lo sostuvo por un brazo, para evitar que diera de cara contra el suelo de la antigua Volkswagen; mientras el auto volvía a estabilizarse luego de lo que seguramente fue un gran cráter en medio de la vía, él, Intuía que se trataba de un camino rustico situado a un par de horas de la institución donde impartían las clases de defensa con armas punzantes. Él comenzó a sacar cuentas y tratar de adivinar hacia donde lo llevaban, más por aburrimiento que por otra cosa.

Tuvo que respirar hondamente, ¿Qué importaban los jodidos hongos cutáneos o los estúpidos desperfectos en la vía, cuando tu vida es conducida por completos extraños? Literalmente. Realmente, esta vez, no supo como hizo para que una gran carcajada no saliera directamente de su estomago hacia, bueno, el trapo hediondo.

Porque por más que te hayan sacado de tu práctica de esgrima –_una que habías esperado por semanas_-, te hayan golpeado, amenazado, amarrado y amordazado, ellos estaban en graves y absolutos problemas completamente serios. En donde aterradoras consecuencias cruzarían sus fauces hasta un final sin verdadero fin.

No quiso profundizar más en sus pensamientos. Volvió a respirar, y maldijo a un Dios indefinido por haber creado los cinco sentidos, en especial el olfato. Si no lo mataban los baches en el camino, lo mandaba al otro mundo el olorcito poco afectuoso del pedazo de tela.

Internamente, se debatía entre si lo llevaban a un a ribera situada a la salida este de la ciudad o al campo santo de guerra que había al oeste. Tendría que ser uno de esos solitarios lugares, pues las otras salidas eran severamente custodiadas por la policía estatal. Celebró que sin importar el lugar a donde lo llevaran, darían con él. Específicamente, su (_odiaba usar otra palabra para definirlo_) pareja daría con su paradero.

**_Por que una bestia arrinconada y amenazada era peor o igual que un amante cabreado. _**

Y para desgracia de los señores secuestradores, su pareja oficial, era ambas cosas al mismo tiempo. Además de sexy y fogoso.

**_II_**

A parte de detestar mojar sus pies con el suelo encharcado de gérmenes cuando llueve, que se metieran con la ebria de su abuela, que insultaran su poca paciencia y le dijeran que no podía fumar un cigarrillo en lugares públicos, odiaba mas saberse vulnerable y expuesto. Iba a correr sangre. Sí, la suya, directamente de su corazón destripado por la mentira, y del mal nacido o los mal nacidos que se atrevió o atrevieron, a llevárselo.

Pero, ¿Por qué no le dijo la verdad? ¿Por que mantenerle en secreto todo el peso que llevaba sobre los hombros? Bueno, ya le explicaría cuando lo tuviera en frente, pero ésta vez, ¡ésta vez! Iba a necesitar más que artilugios sexuales para contentarlo.

Con todo el protocolo y la lentitud del mundo, una que le estaba crispando sus desgastados nervios, el hombre frente a él, un empleado lealmente hambriento de dinero, le hacía entrega de un sobre con toda la explicación verificada, ampliada y más detallada de toda la parafernalia que le acaba de decir. Su garganta estaba seca, sus pulmones ligeros, sin aire. Se sentía un tanto desorientado, dividido, eclipsado. Como si su corazón deseara que todo fuese mentira, su alma llorase y su ego ardiera con ganas de una carnicería.

Su corazón corría indetenible, como un semental en una ancha sabana. Desbocado, dolido y desgarrado.

Y en la oscuridad de su oficina y mientras apagaba su móvil para que no le interrumpieran, tomó el sobre de las manos del trabajador.

El hombre miró directamente a sus ojos, dando a entender que no seria fácil. Que lo que contenía aquel sobre serian explosivos emocionales, granadas destinadas a destruir su equilibrio personal.

Según Neji, Sasuke no estaría para cenar. Según Neji, Sasuke había pagado a un chantajista para que mantuviera la boca cerrada en cuanto a ciertas tendencias criminales que tenia su pareja con cualquiera que osara en si quiera mirarlo fijamente. Según Neji, el mismo charlatán había acordado con unos cuatro sujetos más en secuestrar a la pareja del jefe de la división elite de los más solicitados. Buscando renombre en el mundo criminal, uno que Naruto se había encargado de limpiar, poco a poco.

Que se metieran con un hombre destinado a fracasar por la cantidad de atacantes le enojaba a niveles indecibles; que se metieran con una mujer indefensa casi lo pone a sudar frío por lo sucio y bajo; que se metieran con una abuela para robarle el bolso con su pensión le hacia bajar la cabeza por la rabia y las nauseas, pero que intentaran tocar o siquiera mirar a su pareja, ya era motivo para ataque nuclear e invasión arrasadora con proyectiles de doble cuerpo, armas de perfecto alcance y ganarse su mirada letal y desdeñosa. Que alguien haya osado en dañar a su persona _–cursimente-_ especial le daban ganar de destripar, morder y destruir arterias, descuartizar, lacerar, torturar, atormentar aquellas almas que se revuelcan en su estupidez.

Leyó detenidamente las hojas contenidas en el sobre. Cada letra, cada palabra, cada frase lograba hacer llegar la ebullición de su sangre a unos grados Celsius por encima de lo normal.

La violencia de Naruto era tan profunda, tan feroz, que hasta imaginó que cubrían de escarcha las paredes de su oficina. Las velas, colocadas por él debido a un apagón de electricidad, parpadeaban lentamente en el denso aire, emitiendo luz, pero no calor.

Siempre había sabido que era capaz de generar una ira monumental. Pero la que iba a descargar sobre aquellos que se habían llevado a Sasuke sería recordada durante siglos.

**III**

Sasuke sintió que algo le golpeaba la cara con fuerza. Una mano. Alguien lo había abofeteado.

Aturdido por la sacudida, abrió los ojos. Estaba en un granero abarrotado de armas, atado a una mesa con placas metálicas alrededor de las muñecas y los tobillos. Recordó esa porno horrorosa que le gustaba al excéntrico amigo de su pareja. Tampoco supo cuando específicamente había perdido la conciencia.

Y uno de los estúpidos secuestradores se encontraba a su lado. ― **Despierta, perra.**

Si, como lo esperaba. Primero empezarían con la rebaja emocional, luego le amenazarían y torturarían como retrasados sedientos de mas sesos en descomposición. Casi sentía lastima por ellos. Casi.

Sasuke no pudo retener un segundo más la risotada que tenia estancada en la garganta. Nunca había visto a tantos hombres en ropa de cuero. ¿Cómo habían osado en siquiera abandonar el interior del degradante granero en ese estado?

― **Díganme algo, chicos** ― pronunció lentamente las palabras, saboreándolas con enfermizo letargo ―. **¿Usan todo ese cuero para excitarse mutuamente? **

Oh, aquello lo había sacado de Sai, seguramente.

Y mientras brotaba de su interior la risa mas divertida y perversa que había engendrado en mucho tiempo, Sasuke sintió el sabor metálico de la sangre correr por su garganta. Le habían golpeado, tan fuertemente que su cuello cambió de lugar algunos grados con respecto a la mesa metálica.

Sí, era temiblemente masoquista.

Unos de los otros, de aspecto grotesco, con una gran cicatriz que adornaba su cara de un lado al otro, como si fuera la joya rectal más antigua y costosa, le habló. ― **Si fuera tú, yo tendría cuidado con mi boca.**

― **¿Para qué molestarme si tú ya te preocupas por ella? ¿Ahora vas a besarme?**

Sasuke volvió a reír, jamás olvidaría ese momento, lastima que aquellos estúpidos no sabían el ritual tan espectacularmente extraño que presenciaban. ¡Sasuke había soltado una verdadera carcajada! ¡Y dos veces consecutivas!

Un gruñido extraño salió de la garganta de aquel sujeto, según había oído se llamaba Billy.

Billy disfrutó cuando un sonido abandonó su hombro. Y para que negarlo, le había dolido, pero sabia que aquel malestar pasaría cuando viera la destrucción de cada uno de aquellos lerdos.

De repente, Sasuke aguzó el oído, y miró hacia la derecha al mismo tiempo que los cinco hombres. ¿Qué era ese sonido?

Era como un retumbar. ¿Un trueno? ¿Un tren? ¿Superman? Cada vez sonaba más fuerte.

Y luego oyó un extraño tintineo, como si el viento agitara unas campanillas. Sobre la mesa donde estaba la munición, alineada, saltaban las balas sueltas, chocando entre sí.

Billy miró fijamente al que parecía ser el jefe. ― **¿Qué diablos es eso?**

El hombre respiró profundamente mientras la temperatura supuestamente descendía unos veinte o treinta grados.

― **Prepárense, zopencos.**

El sonido ya se había convertido en un rugido. Y el granero temblaba tan violentamente, que el polvo de las vigas caía formando una fina nieve que invadía el aire, enturbiando la visión.

Billy levantó las manos para protegerse la cabeza, _que imaginativo_, se dijo Sasuke.

Las puertas del granero se astillaron al ser abiertas de par en par por una fría explosión de furia naranja. El edificio entero se movió bajo la fuerza del impacto, vigas y tablas se tambalearon emitiendo crujidos similares a un gemido ensordecedor. Bueno, tampoco es que la estructura fuese muy fidedigna.

Naruto ocupaba el umbral de la puerta, y Sasuke admitió en su fría mente que aquel rostro estoico mas por las circunstancias que por personalidad, le parecían al de un semi dios grecorromano, sensual y letal; el aire a su alrededor venía cargado de venganza, de amenaza, de promesa de muerte. Sasuke sintió sus ojos fijos en él, y luego un estruendoso rugido de guerra salió de su garganta, tan fuerte que le hizo daño en los oídos. A partir de entonces, Naruto se convirtió en dueño y señor. Con un movimiento tan rápido que sus ojos no pudieron seguirlo, se dirigió hacia el estúpido que tenia mas cerca, lo aferró y lo estrelló contra la puerta de un establo. El pobre solo tuvo tiempo de soltar un gemido lastimero antes de que Naruto, habilidoso, le estrellara un cuchillo en una de las piernas, inmovilizándolo de momento, perdía mucha sangre.

Uno de los que tenia mas cerca quiso pasarse de listo y llevó un cuchillo a su cuello, sonriendo con locura, quizás pensara que se había salvado.

El desafortunado no tuvo si quiera chance de decir alguna frase amenazadora, una bala le dio directamente en la frente, alimentándose de su vida y dejando salir sus escasas neuronas.

Naruto, con toda su calma liberó ambas muñecas del moreno, que estaban un tanto amoratadas por el íntimo roce.

―** Usuratonkachi.**

**― No me lo agradezcas, bastardo, al menos no aun. **

Y Sasuke casi deseo estar a solas con el blondo y así estrellarlo en la pared más cercana y empotrarlo a él. Aun sabiendo que no lo lograría, que como siempre, el rubio seria más rápido y más complaciente.

Naruto lo miró fijamente, casi con hostilidad. Pero Sasuke no era difícil de amedrentar, sino imposible. El Uchiha puso cara de fastidio absoluto. Sí, sí, le debía una explicación. Aunque eso era algo que no aceptaría a viva voz.

Sasuke aprovechó y se desató los tobillos, que empezaban a dolerle.

**― Esperaré en el auto.** ― Sasuke volteo la mirada y vio cuando Naruto casi destripaba al cabecilla ― **Maldición ― **su nariz respingada era sensible a olores, y luego de recordar el del bendito trapo ácido unas nauseas débiles vinieron a él, odió que su mente guardara a fuego aquel desagradable olor. ―** Cuando acabes haz algo con el hedor.**

Naruto asintió, ido, entretenido por la escapada de su presa. Como un perro al que acercan y alejan un apetitoso y bien formado filete.

Luego recordó la bofetada especialmente dolorosa infligida por el tipo con cara de ano que temblaba en aquel rincón apartado, el tal Billy. El sujeto lo miraba, él le sonrió.

―** Se me estaba insinuando.**

Eso basto para que Naruto enloqueciera. No quedo nada de ellos.

Podía aceptar que su vida no era perfecta, siendo blanco continuo de lerdos que no sabían con quien se metían. Naruto se comportaba a veces como un maldito animal. Y él como un autentico desgraciado. Así era su mundo y no podía concebir uno diferente. El odiaba ensuciarse, evitaba el contacto físico con algún ser humano, que no fuera Naruto, simplemente no le interesaba. Estaba feliz así.

No le gustaba mentirle, pero trató de aligerar el concreto que a veces parecía formarse en los hombros de su pareja. Siendo todo un verdadero fracaso, había llevado a Naruto a cometer el trabajo sucio de antaño. Que aunque no se diferenciaba mucho del nuevo, olvidando la póliza de seguros absolutamente buena, no era suficientemente relajante.

Aquellas escorias fueron buscadas por las policías de las ciudades circundantes por robo a mano armada, homicidio en primer grado, violaciones y demás. Basuras como esas nadie las echaría de menos.

― **Lo tendrás difícil, Teme. Te has pasado.**

Naruto se mantuvo alejado, sabiendo que el otro era sensible a los efluvios.

Pero Sasuke olvidó el asunto, tenía cosas más importantes en la que pensar, lo tomó por la cintura y lo atrajo hacia él, arrebatándole el aire al Uzumaki.

**― Siempre dices lo mismo, tarado.**

Naruto soltó una risa estruendosa.

**― Es cierto. Pero ha dolido.**

Sasuke lo miró reprochándole lo dramático que él otro no tenia.

― **Ya, ya, Señor _vallase a la mierda._**

Ambos subieron al auto, directo a su nido, en donde lo esperarían más que artilugios para contentarse mutuamente.

**Dáliva, fin**

_La verdad, me estoy preguntando las mismas cosas que ustedes. ¿Qué es esta mierda? Bueno la verdad no lo se, ya se los he dicho, solo sigo ordenes de mi imaginación, pero la muy p"·$% no tiene que responder rws, en el remoto caso de que los haya, con tan básica información. Últimamente se me ha ido lo dramático para los shorts, y mejor así. Supongo. _

_A pesar de todo, el escrito llenó mis expectativas, o por lo menos las principales. Un principio y un final. _

**_"Lloro por la humanidad"_**

_Shelldon Cooper._


End file.
